year8renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo Da Vinci
Leonardo Da Vinci About Leonardo Da Vinci: Leonardo Da Vinci was one of the most famous man in the renaissance period because he was great at many things, he was a man that could put an effort into anything and get a return from his hard work. Maybe the return was money or fame but Leonardo wasn't one who just cared for those luxuries he wanted his work to reflect on the hard times in his life and the great times in his life but not just his life also the lives of people all over the world Date of birth: Leonardo was born on the 15 Apr, 1452 occupation: Leonardo was a painter, sculptor, architect, inventor, military engineer and draftsman he is very well known for many of these things but he is most famous for his amazing paintings. standing in society: Leonardo was not poor but he was not rich either, he had enough money to study the laws of science which went on too influence his paintings. Once his paintings become famous he had a healthy income that could support him for the rest of his life and everything he then went on to do. Major achievements: Two of his best paintings were the Mona Lisa and the Last supper. These two paintings were very well known all over the world and very expensive. The Mona Lisa is currently in a museum in France and the last supper is at the Santa Maria delle Grazie. Leonardo has many other paintings all over the world which are also very well know but those two would have to be the most famous. why he is considered important in the Renaissance: 'He has made many contributions to many things we use today such as the tank and the helicopter. He has contributed to many other things such as inventions, science, art, and engineering. Leonardo was important to the renaissance because he helped shaped the world we live in today. '''impacts on the renaissance:'Leonardo made many different impacts in many different ways. Impacts like he was one of the first people to use perspective in his art, perspective plays a major part in the art world and Leonardo was the first one to come up with this. Leonardo is not only known for his art but many other amazing things to. '''How is he linked to the Renaissance: He is linked to the Renaissance because he did many of the things that were a part of the renaissance, such as science, humanism and looking back Roman and Grecian times. These are the things that make up the Renaissance and Leonardo Da Vinci was a major part of the Renaissance because he covered so many areas. Many people were painters or scientists but not both if they were not in the great detail like Leonardo does. Leonardo was one of the most famous people living in the renaissance period mainly because he was great at many things, he was most famous as a painter, but he was also a scientist, engineer and mathematician. People like Leonardo were called a polymath or renaissance man. 'How we look at him in modern times:'Leonardo is a very famous man who has many people that look up too him, he is a role model for many people all over the world people travel to see his work whether it be a painting or an invention of his, people know if they travel to see his work they won't be disappointed because his work is simply amazing and everyone sees it. Leonardo changed the world for the better and everyone still sees that amazing talented man that invented many things we still use today such as the flying machine (helicopter this wasn't actually built until 1940 but he was the one that designed it and tested to see if it would work), clock, giant crossbow, revolving bridge and many other things. 'bibliography: ' 1. http://www.da-vinci-inventions.com/davinci-inventions.aspx 2. https://www.biography.com/people/leonardo-da-vinci-40396 3. https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Renaissance_man Davinci lastsupper high res 2 nowatmrk-1-.jpg Mona-lisa custom-3153b88a2ebcb12c652bce5a1e9c35730a132-s6-c30-1-.jpg Leonardo-da-vinci-1-.jpg Category:The Renaissance